reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Horses, Tamed Passions/dialogues
Bonnie: Well hello, Mr. Marston, how are you? Marston: Fine thank you, how are you? Bonnie: I'm fine, thank you. Did you meet my father? John Marston, this is my father, Drew MacFarlane. Drew: Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Marston. Please. (John takes a seat) Drew: So... my daughter informs me that you're here on some secret mission to remove some undesirables from the county. Marston: Something like that. I'm grateful for your hospitality, sir. Drew: Ah ya know we've lived here for 30 years now. Came here from the East. The land had never been settled. For 10 years we fought the Indians. Tough men. Then we had outlaws and we had drought, and we had smallpox, terrible winters, cholera. I've buried more of my children than I've raised. Marston: Sorry to hear that, sir. Drew: I've seen strong men wither and die under that unforgiving sun. That whole herds of cattle take sick and die. But I've never once doubted my life here. Marston: No, sir. Drew: When I hear about this so-called Federal Government, sending out agents to covertly murder and control people, then I start to worry. I mean, alright, Williamson is a menace and men like him are the plague, but isn't a government agent a worse menace? In all that symbolizes, I mean. Marston: You may be right, sir. Drew: Well, you're a brave man, and you're always going to be welcome here, but you tell your friends out East that, we don't want to live like that out here. Sneaking around, and spying, and secret missions. It's preposterous. Marston: Trust me, sir. I agree with you. Drew: Good...good. Well, we won't insult you any further. Come on, Bonnie, we got things to do. Bonnie: Mr. Marston, do you want to join us? It's daddy's favorite pastime, apart from political discourse that is... Marston: What is? Drew: Breaking in horses. Come on. I hear you're a pretty decent rider. For a city dweller, that is. Bonnie: You're going to need this, Mr. Marston. (Bonnie gives John a lasso) Bonnie: Let's see if we can put that new lasso of yours to good use. That ranch hand said there's a pack of wild horses nearby. ---- Marston: You sure have some interesting theories on what the government's doin', sir. Drew: They ain't theories, Mr. Marston. I saw the telegram the Marshal got from Blackwater. It ain't exactly a state secret who sent you. Bonnie: Well, is he wrong? I saw those men from the train. Marston: The government can go to hell, if you ask me. Those sons-a-bitches'd steal a coin off a dead man's eye. Bonnie: Mr. Marston! Drew: He's right. Now, I don't know much about politics... Bonnie: Please, Pa, can we just enjoy the ride? Drew: ...but I know we're only as free as they say we are. Power is like a drink. The more you have, the more you want. And there's few men who can handle it. Bonnie: There's certain things in this country a woman could do much better, if you ask me. Marston: I ain't gonna argue with that, Miss MacFarlane. (They find some wild horses) Bonnie: There they are! Let's get after them! ---- Drew: That's it, hold him nice and still! (John finally breaks the horse) Drew: Look at that! We'll make a cowboy out of you yet! Phew! I think that's enough activity for an old-timer like me. I'll take this one back to the ranch. See you later. Bonnie: C'mon, Mr. Marston, let's rope another one! I'm coming don't lose him! Jump on, I've a feeling this one's going to break easily. ---- Bonnie: You got him eating out of your hand! Nice work! I think that'll do it for today. Let's get back to the ranch. Marston: I like your father. Bonnie: I'm glad. He's quite a character. Marston: You have a good life here. A life I want. For me and my family, I mean. Bonnie: We don't have a lot anymore. Marston: You have enough. It's wanting that gets so many folks in trouble. Bonnie: It'll sap your spirit and make you poor. But it's straight and it's decent. Marston: There's no better night's sleep than after an honest day's work. Bonnie: It's no wonder you look so tired then. Marston: Some deck must be shy a joker, Miss MacFarlane. Bonnie: Who'd have thought you'd be such a natural at busting broncos? Marston: That was fun. Bonnie: I think you could be a fine rancher someday. If you can bear to stop killing people for a living. Marston: Sure. (They arrive back) Bonnie: Well done, Mr. Marston. These are fine horses. Drew: Hey Bonnie, Amos was saying some fine horses were spotted outside of Armadillo. Bonnie: Let's go, Mr. Marston. We could really do with these horses. C'mon, Mr. Marston, let's head for Armadillo. ---- Marston: You never did tell me why you were never married. Aside from the snobbery, that is. Bonnie: You sure ask a lot. Marston: I'm just surprised, that's all. You must've been quite a catch. Bonnie: The fact that you're talking in the past, says it all. Marston: No...that's not what I meant. You must've had some suitors, that's all I'm sayin'. Bonnie: Some, I suppose...here and there. A ranch in the middle of Hennigan's Stead ain't really the place to find a husband. Amos, he's a little... well, you know, countrified. Marston: Where'd you get your airs and graces, Miss MacFarlane? Bonnie: From a couple of cheap governesses Pa hired to save us from being savages. I'd like to talk about more than just cattle and chickens sometimes, that's all. And after my brother left, it was up to me to become the man of the ranch. He'd never admit it but my Pa's a lot frailer than he looks. Marston: You're worth two of any man I know, Miss. Bonnie: I'll try to take that as a compliment. Marston: In many ways, my wife is kind of like you, Miss MacFarlane. Bonnie: Is that so? Marston: She's always been a woman in a man's world. Bonnie: You don't talk about her very much. Marston: It's kind of painful. But she's never far from my thoughts. Bonnie: Looks like the ranch hands up ahead. Let's drive them up the canyon, where it narrows. We'll trap them there. (They follow the horses to the canyon) Bonnie: Looks like we got the lot of them. What magnificent animals they are... Hey, the stallion's getting away! Chase him down and bring him back! ---- Bonnie: Thanks for your help today, Mr. Marston. We got some fine horses. You know, why don't you keep that stallion are your own. As a thank you from all of us. Marston: Thank you, ma'am. He's a fine animal. Category:Dialogues